Retribution
Retribution is the 15th episode of Season 2 also the 37th episode overall. Summary Still reeling from the devastation on The Amanda, Emily's commitment to justice and revenge is stronger than ever, while the Hamptons mourn the loss of one of their own. Recap Emily is out of control after having watched Amanda die in her arms at sea. Nolan does his best to calm her down, but to no avail. Ems opens the locket Amanda gave her to find an old photo of the two of them as teens. She learns that Jack is out of surgery. Before heading down to hospital, she orders Aiden to find away to get onto the board at Grayson Global. Emily knows the Graysons are behind everything that happened to Jack and Amanda. She vows they will pay for everything they’ve done. Conrad and Victoria meet with the Initiative’s latest scary rep, Mr. Trask. They give this incredibly stoic operative the 411 on Nate Ryan and the missing computer with the incriminating video. There’s only one person who can refute the story they tell. That would be Jack Porter. Trask runs into Emily at Jack’s place just as the Coast Guard finds Amanda’s body. He continues to use Grayson Global for the Initiative’s benefit. Daniel knows he’s being watched via a camera that’s hidden in the clock in his office, so he continues to play their game for the time being. He later gives the clock to his assistant as a gift. Emily realizes the Graysons were framing Amanda so the Initiative would go after her instead of them. She stops by the medical examiner’s office where Charlotte identifies Amanda’s body. Funeral arrangements need to be made. Charlotte searches for Amanda’s foster brother so that her half-sis can have a proper memorial service with more than just a handful of people. She’s able to make contact with one Eli James through the power of the Internet. At the hospital, Jack regains consciousness. He’s devastated to learn that Amanda is gone. Still, he dials up enough strength to face Conrad when he stops by. He asks to have a chat with him. Alone. Conrad is fishing for info on the missing computer. Jack plays dumb. He has Conrad believing that Amanda’s death was all about Nate Ryan’s vendetta against his father. Later, Jack lets Emily and Nolan know that he’s hip to the real reason his wife was murdered. He needs to find that laptop. He also wants Emily to give the eulogy at Amanda’s funeral. Back at the Stowaway, a distraught Jack smashes the jar of sea glass that’s on his nightstand. He sees a locker key amongst the remnants on the floor. Whatever it opens will likely hold the missing laptop. Padma is pressured to deliver Carrion or her father will suffer the consequences. Daniel wants to be sure that the potentially devastating program has been destroyed. He appears to be having a crisis of confidence. Daniel lets his mother know that Aiden wants to get back in business with them. They have him execute the trades the Initiative wants done to prove that he’s not one of them. Daniel later promises Emily that he will be in attendance at Amanda’s funeral. As for the Carrion program, Nolan hands over the finished program to Padma so she can save her father. Jack finds the locker that holds the laptop, but he can’t get past the password to see what’s inside. Nolan lets Emily know that someone has turned on her computer. He tracks its location at the Stowaway. This happens to be where Conrad is making a public statement about Amanda’s death. Jack joins him before the press. Emily watches the scene on TV. She later pays Jack a visit to learn that he read all about her time together with Amanda in juvenile detention. Needless to say, Jack is furious. Emily delivers a heartfelt eulogy at Amanda’s funeral. Aiden isn’t present at the service. He’s busy swiping Emily’s laptop away from the Stowaway. When the cemetery service ends, Conrad assures Jack that his door is always open after the grieving widower asks to swing by Grayson Manor next week. He also assures the Initiative that Jack knows nothing about the laptop. Jack asks Nolan to come back to the bar to help with some computer problems. Too bad the place has been ransacked. The laptop is gone. Emily has a moment with Victoria at David Clarke’s grave. A steely look of determination returns to her eyes as the queen leaves. Later, Aiden presents the laptop. Emily heaves it into the ocean. She says, “The kind of punishment I came here for had nothing to do with prison.” Aiden realizes they are about to get back to basics. No distractions. Emily stands alone in the rain at Amanda’s grave. A stranger steps up behind her. He says Amanda once burned his house down. This mystery figure claims to be her brother. -Written by KaranDesai Source: recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Burn Gorman as Trask *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Collins Pennie as Eli James Co-Starring Cast *Maggie Mae Reid as Grace Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (archive footage) Quotes : Emily : Don’t ever tell me to let go, not when I’m standing here covered in the blood of one of the only people that I ever loved. ---- : Jack : I can’t believe you would put us in that kind of danger. ---- : Nolan : Just to recap, Amanda's dead, Jack could be dying, am I missing anything? ---- : Nolan (to Aiden) : Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t what Takeda had in mind when he handed you your revenge degrees? ---- : Emily : The Graysons are behind all of this, and they're gonna pay. ---- : Emily : No more obstacles. No more distractions. ---- : Daniel (to Victoria and Conrad) : Exactly how much blood are you two comfortable with? Because I just hit my limit. ---- : Nolan : This got to stop. ---- : Nolan (to Daniel): Control, alt, delete. Got it. ---- : Nolan (about Daniel): He threatened to break my digital kneecaps. ---- : Nolan: Like I said, I'm life's pawn. I just have to figure out who's moving me next. ---- : Aiden (to Nolan) : It can't stop, Emily's need for revenge it's all she got left. ---- : Victoria : The tides have a mind of their own. ---- : Aiden (to Daniel) : I want another bite of the apple. ---- : Jack : I don’t have time for this. I gotta bury my wife in an hour. ---- : Conrad : Tragedy has a way of bringing out our better angels. ---- : Emily : Death is a thief. And when death takes from us someone as extraordinary as Amanda, it takes within not just her past but who she was to us everyday. Amanda was special, but she never had it easy: a childhood thorn to her, (...) until she made herself a new name, Amanda Porter. : Daniel (whispering to Victoria) : We can trust Aiden, he made the trades. : Emily : A name that was her own, free from the binds of history, looking forward with the man who loved her for all of her strengths and all of her weaknesses. Amanda all of us today have embraced you and we love you, we will protect the husband and the child that you leave behind, the sister that you were just getting to know and we will greet every new day as a gift approching it with the same bravery and determination with which you lived your entire life. ---- : Emily : Let me help you. : Jack : Thank you. : Emily : I remember when Amanda first moved in here, she said it was the first place that ever felled like home. : Jack : Except for her father's cottage which now belongs to you. Are you gonna put that in your eulogy? : Emily : No. : Jack : What about your time together in juvie? I always wondered how you go so close so fast. On top of all the misery to find out that you were lying to me too. You didn’t just know each other, you were like sisters. : Emily : It was a part of my past I didn’t want anyone to know about. : Jack : Why? : Emily : Self-preservation. : Jack : What else didn’t you tell me out of self preservation? ---- : Victoria : Unusual choice of venue, doesn't offer much security. : Trask : You're here for me. Last meeting you called one of our operatives vanished without a trace. : Victoria : We told you, we didn't have anything to do with it. : Trask : Yes, According to you she fell prey to one angry little girl who's serendipity would have is now disagreed herself : Conrad : Im sure you'll know by now that what happend on that boat wasn't no accident. A little criminal named Nate Ryan in the head of vendetta against the (..) family decided to terrorize the both of them on their honeymoon. : Trask : How do you know all this? (..) ---- : Ashley : Did you kill Amanda Clarke? : Conrad : Good morning to you, too, Miss Davenport : Ashley : That's why you chose yesterday to announce your (..) run isn't it? You needed an audience, for your alibi. : Conrad : Ridiculous : Ashley : Horrific, some might say. I know that you met with Nate Ryan when Jack and Amanda were getting married. : Conrad : Yeah, and what if I told him the deal was off? I have no idea where's his (..) carnage : Ashley : I don't believe you. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x15 Promo "Retribution" (HD)|Short promo Revenge 2x15 Promo 2 "Retribution" (HD)|Extended Promo ABC Sunday Promo - Revenge, Once Upon a Time, Red Widow (HD)|ABC Sunday Promo Revenge 2x15 Sneak Peek "Retribution"|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x15 Sneak Peek 2 "Retribution"|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x15 Sneak Peek 3 "Retribution"|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 2x15 "Retribution" Sneak Peek 4 Jack Uncovers 1 of Emily's Dark Secrets|Sneak Peek 4 Pictures Retribution_1.jpg|Emily Looks Distraught Retribution_2.jpg|Emily Places a Flower on Amanda's Grave Retribution_3.jpg|Emily Cries at Amanda's Grave Retribution_4.jpg|Emily Looks Serious at Amanda's Grave Retribution_5.jpg|Daniel Takes a Drink Retribution_6.jpg|Daniel Talks to Victoria Retribution_7.jpg|Daniel Looks on as Victoria Talks Retribution_8.jpg|Daniel Speaks Angrily to Victoria Retribution_9.jpg|Emily Tells Jack Bad News Retribution_10.jpg|Jack Cries Retribution_11.jpg|Jack Looks Distraught Retribution_12.jpg|Declan Talks to Jack Retribution_13.jpg|Jack Desperately Talks to Emily and Nolan Retribution_14.jpg|Emily and Nolan Look Serious Retribution_15.jpg|Jack, Emily and Declan Are Interrupted Retribution_16.jpg|Conrad Visits Jack Retribution_17.jpg|Jack Talks to Conrad Retribution_18.jpg|Conrad Talks to Jack Retribution_19.jpg|Conrad Shows Declan and Emily a Check Retribution_20.jpg|Emily and Declan Look Sinister Retribution_21.jpg|Doctors Monitor Jack Porter Retribution_22.jpg|Jack Rests Retribution 23.jpg|Emily holds a flower near Amanda's grave Retribution 24.jpg|Emily talks to Jack Trivia *This episode was previously entitled Blame. *First appearance of Collins Pennie as Eli James. *We learn in ths episode that Conrad's mother has been deceased for some time, as Charlotte mentions her memories of "Grandma Grayson's funeral". References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes